Krieg der Dornen
Der Krieg der Dornen (engl. War of the Thorn) und das Das brennende Teldrassil ist neben der Schlacht um Lordaeron eines der beiden großen Szenarien als Auftakt der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth. Der Angriff ist nur während des Pre-Patches 8.01 spielbar. Beschreibung Mit dem Vorbereitungspatch 8.01 für die Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth bricht ab dem 25. Juli 2018 der Krieg der Dornen um die Kontrolle der Dunkelküste aus, als die Spannungen zwischen Allianz und Horde überkochen. Dieser Konflikt gipfelt schließlich ab dem 1. August 2018 in der Zerstörung von Teldrassil. Ab der Woche vom 25. Juli könnt ihr drei Wochen lang bis zur Veröffentlichung von Battle for Azeroth am 14. August den Ausbruch des erbarmungslosen Krieges in Teldrassil und später in Lordaeron miterleben. Ein neues Kapitel des unerbittlichen Konflikts, der den Kern der Saga von Warcraft ausmacht, wird aufgeschlagen, und es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr euren Platz an der Front einnehmt! Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes: Vorbereitungspatch von Battle for Azeroth Zusammenfassung Die Horde belagert Teldrassil, die Krone der Erde, und brennt den uralten Weltenbaum der Nachelfen mit samt der Insel Kalinar nieder. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2017: Panel-Zusammenfassung - Wie geht es weiter in WoW? (04.11.2017) Im Vorfeld zu diesem Ereignis führen Nathanos Pestrufer und Saurfang einen Angriff auf die Dunkelküste aus, um dort alles für die Ankunft von Sylvanas und ihrer Soldaten vorzubereiten. Teldrassil und die Nachtelfen sind eine klare Bedrohung für den Frieden und die Sicherheit der Horde auf Kalimdor. Darnassus ist ein wichtiger Hafen und kann genutzt werden, um das Azerite zu den Östlichen Königreichen zu transportieren. Das darf nicht passieren. Daher muss die Horde das Azerite kontrollieren, um den Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz zu gewinnen. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Lore-Spoiler: Teldrassil, Azshara, Prachtmeer & mehr (08.02.2018) Doch offenbar weiß die Allianz, dass ein Angriff der Horde bevorsteht. Malfurion hat deshalb eine Mauer aus Irrwischen um Teldrassil aufgebaut. Sylvanas sieht ein, dass sie diese nicht alle töten können oder eben nicht genug, um durchzukommen. Aber sie hat eine Idee, man könne sie sich zerstreuen lassen, indem man die Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen auf etwas anderes lenkt. So wie ein um Hilfe rufender Wald. Aus diesem Grund beginnt man Teile des Waldes anzuzünden. Der Plan ist es allerdings nicht ganz Teldrassil dabei zu vernichten... Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Weitere Loreschnipsel - Neue Pläne von Sylvanas & die Irrwisch-Strategie! (23.02.2018) Krieg der Dornen: Kapitel 1 thumb|right|300 px * Wer: Spieler der Stufe 110 * Wo: Beginnt für Spieler der Allianz in Sturmwind und für Spieler der Horde in Unterstadt * Belohnungen: Gold, Ruf, Neue Gegenstände von zeitlich begrenzten Weltquests an der Dunkelküste. Die Entdeckung von Azerit – einer neuen und mächtigen Ressource – hat das Potenzial, die Kriegsführung grundlegend zu verändern. Als Kriegshäuptling der Horde gefällt es Sylvanas Windläufer überhaupt nicht, dass diese Macht für ihre Feinde so leicht zugänglich ist. Sie ist zu allem bereit, um sie für die Horde zu beanspruchen – selbst wenn das bedeutet, auf Teldrassil und Darnassus zu marschieren, um die Allianz ein für alle Mal aus Kalimdor zu vertreiben. Für die Allianz stellt die Horde eine große Bedrohung dar. König Anduin Wrynn hat von seinen Spionen in Orgrimmar erfahren, dass die Horde damit begonnen hat, eine Armee nach Silithus zu entsenden … Aber schon bald muss er feststellen, dass das ein Ablenkungsmanöver der Horde war, um die Verteidiger der Allianz wegzulocken. Kommt ihr zu spät, um die Unschuldigen vor der Horde zu beschützen und den Vormarsch auf den Weltenbaum Teldrassil aufzuhalten? Blizzard Entertainment: Krieg der Dornen: Kapitel 1 ist jetzt live! (25.07.2018) Krieg der Dornen: Kapitel 2 thumb|right|300 px * Wer: Spieler der Stufe 110 * Wo: Kapitel 1 beginnt für Spieler der Allianz in Sturmwind und für Spieler der Horde in Unterstadt. * Belohnungen: Gold, Ruf, fraktionsspezifische Reittiere. Trotz aller Versuche, den Vormarsch der Horde aufzuhalten, versagt die von Malfurion Sturmgrimm beschworene Irrwischmauer. Vor ihnen liegt der Weg durch die Dunkelküste und der Hafen von Lor'danel. Und dahinter? Die verwundbare Heimat der Nachtelfen – Teldrassil. Die Schlacht tobt weiter und tausende Leben stehen auf dem Spiel. Bei Abschluss dieses Kapitels erhalten Spieler ein besonderes Reittier als Andenken an ihre Teilnahme an diesem Auftakt zum bevorstehenden Krieg. Spieler der Allianz erhalten die Glimmenden Zügel des Hippogryphen von Teldrassil und Spieler der Horde erhalten die Kampfzerschlissenen Zügel der Seuchenfledermaus von Unterstadt. Falls ihr eines dieser fraktionsspezifischen Reittiere mit einem Charakter der Horde oder der Allianz erhalten habt, werden nach Abschluss des Events beide Reittiere eurer Sammlung hinzugefügt. Sobald das Event mit der Veröffentlichung der Erweiterung endet, erlischt auch die Möglichkeit, diese Reittiere zu sammeln. Ihr solltet also nicht zu lange warten! An der Dunkelküste sind neue Weltquests verfügbar, die euch mit tollen neuen Gegenständen belohnen, die sich perfekt zum Ausrüsten eures neu hochgespielten Charakters oder eurer Zweitcharaktere eignen. Blizzard Entertainment: Krieg der Dornen: Kapitel 2 ist jetzt live! (31.07.2018) Die Schlacht um Lordaeron Folge: Nach dem Angriff auf Teldrassil folgt einige Zeit später für die Champions von Allianz und Horde ein weiteres Abenteuer in der Schlacht um Lordaeron. Galerie Teldrassil BLZCon 2017-11-04.jpg Teldrassil burning 0001-buffed.jpg Kriegsbringer Sylvanas Animierter Kurzfilm|Kriegsbringer - Sylvanas Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft bei der BlizzCon 2017 (03.11.2017) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Battle for Azeroth Kategorie:Warcraft Events Kategorie:Teldrassil Kategorie:Szenario